


Soaring Of Truth: (Soul x Maka): A Soul Eater One-Shot

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Two weeks after the events of episode nine, Soul realizes his true feelings toward Maka. Does he confess to her how he really feels about her?. You will have to read to find out.





	Soaring Of Truth: (Soul x Maka): A Soul Eater One-Shot

AN: Hey, y'all. I'm back with a new One-Shot for all of y'all to love and enjoy reading. I just recently started watching Soul Eater. So if I get anything wrong, please let me in a review or a PM. This FanFic will be rated T. There will be some fluff in this One-Shot. No smut. Not in this particular Soul/Maka Fic. But my next Soul/Maka FanFic will have both smut and fluff. But that will be a while from now. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Fandom: Soul Eater.

xxxxxx

Characters: Soul. Maka.

xxxxxx

Pairing: Soul/Maka.

xxxxxx

Setting: Set after episode nine. Slightly AU.

xxxxxx

Summary: Two weeks after the events of episode nine, Soul realizes his true feelings toward Maka. Does he confess to her how he really feels about her?. You will have to read to find out.

xxxxxx

Soul sighs deeply as he leans his head back on his pillow. It's been nearly two weeks since he had almost died and he couldn't stop thinking how if he had died would have affected Maka and it kills him inside just thinking about it. There was no way that he would let her die for him, that's why he had taken that hit for her. But he sure as hell didn't want her to be miserable either. It was just a couple of days after he left the DMWA's infirmary, and returned back to his own home, he had realized that he's in love with Maka.

It had surprised him at first, but the more that had thought about it, the more that it made sense to him. They have known each other for years, not to mention that they actually live together. He wants to tell how he really feels about her, he fears rejection. But he wants her to know the truth, no matter what. 'I guess that tonight is the night that I will confess to Maka that I'm in love with her'., Soul thinks to himself as he waits for Maka to get back home from grocery shopping. Soul knows that Maka will be back home soon, and so he closes his eyes and he goes to sleep until Maka returns back home with their groceries.

Soul wakes up when he hears the front door to their home open and close. His eyes flutter open and he smiles slightly, knowing that Maka is back home now. He looks over to his left and he notices that it has been only forty minutes since he had fallen asleep, waiting for Makka to come back from grocery shopping. He gets up and off of his bed as he hears Maka call out from the front of the house.

"Hey, Soul. I'm back. Can you help me with putting away our groceries?"., She asks him as he enters the main part of their home. Soul nods to her and he blushes slightly as he gives her a soft smile. And Maka blushes slightly at his smile. 'Should I tell him that I'm in love with him?. Maybe tonight is the night that I do'., Maka thinks to herself as she nods to him and she offers a soft smile in return to Soul. 'Once we have dinner, I will tell her how I really feel about her'., Soul thinks to himself as he helps Maka put away their groceries. About fifteen minutes later, both of them are finished with putting away their groceries. And then afterwards, Soul and Maka head into the living room to watch TV for a little while.

And about two hours later, Soul and Maka head back into the kitchen to make dinner. And after dinner, Soul knows that right now is the moment to tell Maka the truth. 'I have to tell her how I really feel about her. Right now. in this very moment'., Soul thinks to himself as he smiles softly at Maka. He reaches towards her hands with his own and he takes both of hands within his own. He looks at her and he notices that she's blushes. He knows that he is also blushing. 'Why is he holding both of my hands?. And why is he blushing?"., Maka thinks to herself as she waits for Soul to say something. Soul closes both of his eyes and he takes a deep breath. He exhales it only a minute later and he opens his eyes once more. He gazes softly into Maka's own eyes and both of their blushes deepen to an even darker shade of red.

"Maka, there's something that I have to tell you. I'm in love with you, Maka, and I have been for quite a while now. But I only just realized it recently. Like in the last two weeks recently. I just wanted you to know how I really feel about you"., He tells her and he means every single word that he had just told her. His heart is beating so hard that he thinks that it might actually just burst out of his chest as he waits for Maka to respond to what he had just told her. 'Please say something, Maka. The wait is killing me"., Soul thinks to himself as he continues to wait for her to respond to him. 'Soul just said that he's in love with me. It's a dream come true'., Maka thinks to herself as she smiles softly at Soul and she finally responds to Soul.

"Soul, I'm in love with you too. And I have been just as long as you have been in love with me"., She tells him with all of the love that she has for him. She was so scared that he was going to die after he had taken that hit for her, that she almost had a heart attack in that very moment when it had happened. 'I can't believe it. Maka is in love with me, just like I'm in love with her'., Soul thinks to himself as his smile becomes a happy grin.

"I'm so damn happy right now, Maka, you have no idea. I love you Maka"., Soul replies to her. And now it's Maka's turn to grin happily at Soul.

"I feel exactly the same way, Soul. I love you too"., Maka replies and she is rather surprised when Soul lets go of both of her hands. He gets up and out of his chair that he usually sits in the kitchen and he walks over to her, and he kneels down right next to her and retakes both of hands into his own.

"Maka, will you be my girlfriend?"., He asks her and with tears of joy in her eyes, she nods her head. 'I'm so damn happy right now'., Both Soul and Maka think to themselves at the exact same time.

"Of course, I will"., Maka replies to Soul and they both smile happily at one another. He gets even closer to her, which ends up bringing his face closer to hers and they both blush heavily now.

"Maka, can I kiss you?"., He asks her and Maka nods her head.

"Yes, You can kiss me"., She answers back to him. Soul releases both of her hands as he cradles her face with his right hand while he places his left hand on the small of her back as he brings her closer to him and she wraps both of her arms around his neck. He uses his right hand to gently cup her cheek and then he looks down to her lips and back to her eyes and she nods her once more.

He gives her a small nod and then he moves forwards those last few inches as he gently presses his lips against Maka's in a kiss which is a first for the both of them. She presses her lips gently against his and their lips move against each other softly. And they kiss for a minute or two before they both pull away from their first kiss at the exact same time.

And both Maka and Soul are breathing a little heavier now from their kissing. For just a moment anyway. They gaze lovingly into each other's eyes for a few minutes, before they both get up from the positions, Soul gets up from kneeling on the floor and Maka gets up from her chair only just a moment later. They both return to their living room and they get back to watching TV and that is until they fall asleep snuggled up against each other on the living room couch with a blanket covering the both of them up their chins. And just before they had fallen asleep, Soul had turned the TV off and he had also covered Maka and himself with a blanket that they had laying on top of the couch.

xxxxxx

xxx-Three-Weeks-Later-Epilogue-xxx

It's been three weeks since Soul and Maka had confessed their love to each other and started dating. They had finally told their friends of their relationship and they were all quite happy for the new couple just a few days ago. Both Maka and Soul were quite happy for the rest of their lives

xxxxxx

xxx-End-Of-Epilogue-xxx

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well, there y'all go, my very first Soul Eater FanFic. I hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it just as much as I have loved and enjoyed working on and writing it. I will continue to write Soul Eater FanFic's. And once I'm finished with writing the two FanFic's that I'm currently working on and writing, I'll write a pretty smutty/fluffy, Liz/Patti incest FanFic. It will be four chapters most likely and somewhere between 2k to 3k words long per chapter.

I might continue this One-Shot in a sequel FanFic someday, but not right now, but it will happen someday, maybe in a couple of months. It depends on how busy that I will be in a couple of months. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and followi


End file.
